Life Without Love
by Soraki
Summary: Seto still doesn't believe that Yami even exists and the young pharaoh can't handle it anymore. [SetoYami - oneshot]


YO YO!!! Wassup, mah homies? Long time no see, eh? ;;; Well, 'Engaged' is being a stubborn pain in the arse and 'The Only One Who Understands' is almost ready to show off it's second installment!! I just need that damned coconut dream…

ahem

ANYWAY-z0rz, here's an uber short (and I mean uber) one-shot SetoYami. Actually, it's more of a one-sided SetoYami. Depressing, too. Well, judge for yourself!!

**[ d i s c l a i m e r ]:** I do not own yugioh. But I do have a Seto Kaiba toothbrush. SUCH GLORY!!! XD

-------------------

'Life Without Love' by Soraki

I'm just a spirit. Stuck between the World of the Living and the Underworld. Unable to die, yet unable to live life. I left my body behind me, five thousand years ago, to live in the Millennium Puzzle and protect the world. And now that my job is done, what now?

How can I have a purpose in life when I have no life?

I used to have a life. I used to rule over a vast country coveted by all. I was the pharaoh of Egypt. Surrounded by the high priests and the land I loved, I was happy. And I gave it all up, my life and my love, to protect the world from the wrath of the shadows.

I don't regret that at all. I would never want to destroy the world for a few more years with my love. And this way, I was able to see him again. I was able to see the strong will and the piercing gaze he had possessed from the ancient times.

Too bad he doesn't believe in the past.

He denies it all. Having a past life in Egypt, being a high priest, being _my_ high priest. Hell, he still denies my existence. There's nothing that can change that. But until he accepts his past, I will always be invisible to him. He will never see my stares or hear my pleas. All I am is a stupid pharaoh that never existed.

So now, that's all I have become. A stupid pharaoh living in the necklace of a young boy. Forever invisible to the eyes of Seto Kaiba. Just a stupid superstition.

Aibou, that's why I had to do it. It's not that it wasn't enough; it was too much. I couldn't handle my emotions anymore. It hurt so much to go to school with you everyday and watch him live his life, knowing that I would never live mine. God, it hurts so much to watch your love deny your existence. It hurts so much.

How many times have I wished that I had a physical body? If not to live my life, then to end it. To feel the pain when the blade pierces flesh, to feel the blood pool down my skin. I can feel the pain of watching Seto look right through me crush my heart, but I can't feel the tears that I know run down my cheeks every night.

And it hurt me to see you hurting, aibou. You feel my pain through our link, and I won't have you suffer for me. You know how much I love Seto Kaiba, and that's why you kept trying to convince him that I was real. I thank you for that. But he won't listen, and there is nothing that anyone can do. Not even Mokuba can help him believe.

I lived for those duels with him. Even though I can't touch him, I can still interact with him. I can feel the passion he holds for the game, for life. The same passion he had all those years ago. But I think that's what drove me to my limit. He accepted his defeat and stopped challenging us. My one outlet for my emotions towards him was gone. I had no excuse to see him anymore. I lost my only chance to convince him myself.

I'm afraid, aibou. I'm afraid of will happen to me. I've grown to be dependent on my love for Seto. I'm afraid of what I'll do in order to just catch a glimpse of him. That's why I did this. If Seto ever believes, if he ever remembers his past, tell him that I'll wait another five thousand years for him. Tell him to never forget me, so that we will be together in our next life. Tell him I love him.

I know you'll cry for me aibou. But when you wake up and find this beside the shattered Millennium Puzzle, understand me. Understand and let me rest. Don't force me back into this world that forces me to live my life without my love.

For when there is no love, there is no life.

-------------------

yeah, told you that was short. That was all a letter to Yuugi where Yami had his last words. And It happened. Yami broke the puzzle to free himself. He actually did it. ;o;

Hopefully, this one-shot will help destroy my writer's block and speed up the next installment of my other fics. Hope you enjoyed it, too.

Drop a review and tell me what ya think! Thankies!

[ s o r a k i t h e t o r m e n t o r ]


End file.
